


You're My Leslie Knope

by sir_kingsley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Always Female Castiel (Supernatural), Always Female Dean, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Galentine's Day, Roommates, Valentine's Day, but nothing bad, just some breakfast mimosas and then some wine later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: When the sun starts to set, mimosas turn to wine and Cas’s head is in Deanna’s lap and she’s paying more attention to the way Deanna’s laugh lines deepen before she smiles than the plot of the show.Deanna looks down at her and her smile turns questioning. “What are you looking at?” she tries to say in a menacing tone, her nose scrunching, and Cas just giggles.“I love this,” she says.“What?”Cas shrugs. “This day. This tradition.”Deanna hums in agreement. “Leslie Knope comes up with all the best ideas.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Galentine's Day! I finally wrote femslash and I'm really happy with it. I'm hoping to write some more this year so please let me know what you think.

“Pssst. Cas. Caaaaaaaas. CAS!”

Cas pries one eye open and glares at her roommate. Deanna’s hair is a tangled mess and there are pillow lines indented in her cheeks but she’s got a smile that threatens to split her face and Cas knows she’s in for some trouble.

“What?” she growls. 

“It’s brunch time! Come on, get up!”

The one eye falls closed and Cas turns her face back into her pillow. “Fuck off.”

“But Cas! It’s Galentine’s Day!” The bed shifts as Deanna invites herself in and burrows into Cas’s side. “It’s the best day of the year and I have everything ready.”

“Wanna sleep,” Cas groans.

“I made you coffee,” Deanna tries to tempt.

“Sleep.”

“And we have mimosas.”

“Go away.”

The cheeriness cuts like a switch. “And chocolate chip waffles.”

Cas lurches. “I’m up.”

Deanna springs from the bed with a fist in the air. “Knew that would get you. Hurry up before everything goes cold.”

Cas struggles to separate herself from her sheets but the scent of Columbian roast catches her nose and she follows it into the living room. Deanna is parked in her spot on the couch and smiles smugly before gesturing to the coffee table that is now operating as an all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet. 

There are waffles, bacon, sausage, some kind of egg casserole dish, and-

“Did you make crepes?” Cas asks mostly in awe as she takes her seat.

“I had some extra time,” Deanna shrugs.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Four hours.”

Cas stares at her and Deanna quirks a shameless smile. “Wow.”

“Shut up and drink your coffee,” Deanna says and passes Cas her bee mug. “Now, it’s time for the best part.” She finds the remote and pulls up Netflix, scrolling to their recently watched queue where “Parks and Recreation” is always waiting for them. 

“It’s seasons two, ep-” Cas starts.

“Episode sixteen,” Deanna finishes and she finds the episode and clicks. She looks at Cas smugly. “You think I could forget this shit?”

Cas raises a hand in surrender and sips her coffee.

They watch all of the Galentine’s Day episodes before segueing to season four, having come to the mutual agreement years ago that that’s when things really get good.

By 1:00 they’re tipsy from the champagne and any naive ideas about actually going to class are forgotten as they giggle and munch on cold bacon.

When the sun starts to set, mimosas turn to wine and Cas’s head is in Deanna’s lap and she’s paying more attention to the way Deanna’s laugh lines deepen before she smiles than the plot of the show.

Deanna looks down at her and her smile turns questioning. “What are you looking at?” she tries to say in a menacing tone, her nose scrunching, and Cas just giggles.

“I love this,” she says.

“What?”

Cas shrugs. “This day. This tradition.”

Deanna hums in agreement. “Leslie Knope comes up with all the best ideas.”

“Yeah but you make them better.” Cas grins then and reaches up to tug lightly on a strand of Deanna’s hair. “You’re my Leslie Knope, Dee.”

Deanna clutches her chest. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” she sniffles

Cas rolls her eyes and nudges at Deanna’s stomach with her elbow, who just laughs it off. She’s about to snark off about something when Deanna starts bending toward her, lips getting closer and closer and Cas forgets how to breathe for a second before Deanna is kissing her nose. She lifts up with a bright smile.

“And you are my beautiful, magical, all-too-perfect sun flower, Ann Perkins.”

The adrenaline rushing through Cas’s body turns the wine in her stomach sour but she manages a small smile before turning back to the TV. 

It’s pitch black outside when Deanna decides to start cleaning up their breakfast mess and Cas sluggishly helps.

They do the dishes side-by-side, Deanna washing while Cas rinses and they don’t talk while “Parks and Rec” continues in the background.

“It’s almost midnight,” Deanna says suddenly, making Cas fumble with a wine glass. 

She grunts in response.

“Soooooo,” Deanna sings and Cas side-eyes her. “What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?”

Deanna rolls her eyes. “For actual Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh.” Cas runs the glass under the tap one last time. “Um, nothing. Just going to class and coming home. Probably watch some ‘30 Rock.’”

“Anna Howard Shaw Day?” Deanna asks with a knowing smirk.

Cas shrugs. “Every day’s a good day to celebrate a feminist. Um, what about you?”

Deanna shakes her head as she passes a skillet to Cas. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Cas takes a step back. “Are you sick?”

Deanna snorts a laugh and grabs another dish to scrub. “No, why?”

“You haven’t not had plans for Valentine’s Day since we were fourteen. This is like your favorite day of the year. What do you call it? Unattached drifter Christmas?”

Water splashes onto Cas’s front as Deanna hands over a plate. “I… I have something in mind,” she says softly, gazing into the dish water. “Someone in mind.”

Cas’s curiosity is piqued even as her heart drops to her stomach. “Oh?” she tries for a teasing tone. “I didn’t know you were interested in someone. Which mere mortal has caught the attention of the great Deanna Winchester?”

Deanna’s face is as red as her hands and she’s all nerves but there’s a sweet smile gracing her lips and it sucks the air from Cas’s lungs. “Someone really special,” she mumbles.

_Oh, this is serious,_ Cas realizes. She kicks herself into good friend mode. “Have you asked them out?”

“No, but I want to.”

“Why haven’t you?”

“Because I don’t know how they’ll react.”

“Oh.” Cas frowns. “Is it a friend?”

Deanna nods and scrubs a little more vigorously at the plate in her hands.

“Okay. Well…” Cas struggles for the right words. She’s not exactly the romantic of the two and Deanna doesn’t usually need pep talks. “I think you should go for it, Dee. I mean, even if they say no, if they’re a good friend they won’t let it ruin your friendship, ya know? Worst case scenario, they say no, you find a hot rebound downtown and they get an ego boost knowing you like them and it probably becomes an inside joke for the next ten years.” Cas wriggles her brows, coaxing a smile from Deanna.

“I guess you could be right.”

“It’s worth a shot. Realistically the chances of them saying no are practically nonexistent.” She flails her arms wildly at her friend. “I mean, do you ever get rejected?”

Deanna fidgets. “Sometimes.”

“Modesty is not a good look on you,” Cas grumbles. “Go for it okay? And if it ends up badly, you can come cuddle with me and we’ll hate-watch cheesy rom-coms and be bitter together.”

Deanna laughs and hands over the last dish. “Yeah, okay. I’ll do it.”

Cas can’t help but pat herself on the back mentally. But this conversation has worn her to the bone so she rinses the dish quickly and starts back away with an exaggerated yawn. “Well, I’m beat. Thank you, once again, for a lovely Galentine’s Day, Miss Knope. It’s an honor to be your friend.”

When she sweeps into a deep bow, Deanna throws back her head in laughter and Cas beams. “Happy Galantine’s Day, Cas,” she says.

“And tomorrow. Talking to super crush, right?”

“Yes.”

Cas smiles. “Okay. Text me and let me know how it goes.”

“I will.”

With a final thumb’s up, Cas spins and darts into her room, shutting the door firmly and falling against it. She stands there and let’s herself ache for a moment. Just a moment.

Deanna will be happy tomorrow that’s all that matters, she reminds herself. She nods. She did a good thing. It’s okay.

She steps toward her bed, ready to dive back into it’s comfort wearing the same pajamas she crawled out of in. 

There’s a soft knock on the door and she almost stomps her foot because she just wants to burrow into her blankets and forget the last five minutes of her life.

She calls on her last strands of strength to summon a smile and carry her back to the door, opening it to a wide-eyed Deanna.

“Did somethi-”

“It’s tomorrow,” Deanna says a little too loud.

Cas blinks. “Ugh, what?”

“It’s three minutes past midnight. It’s tomorrow. Valentine’s Day.”

“Um, okay?”

Deanna’s hands are tangled together and she’s barely looking at Cas. “Y-you said to ask. Tomorrow. So I-” she takes a deep breath- “I’m asking. Will you be my valentine?”

Cas’s heart seizes. She never expected being asked out by the love of her life to hurt so much but it feels like there’s ice water rushing through her veins and she can’t form words.

Deanna takes a step back as Cas’s shock sets in. “Actually, let’s just forget this ever happened. I’ll see you tomorrow, Cas. Sorry.”

She maybe gets seven feet away before Cas is launching into action. “Wait, wait, wait!” She grabs for Deanna’s wrist. “Are you serious? Are you-” There’s laughter rising in her chest and she can’t keep it down. “Are you seriously asking me out?”

“I definitely wouldn’t joke about this, Cas.”

“I’m sorry, I just…” She breathes out, thumb stroking a wide circle into Deanna’s palm. “I never thought you could- that we- I mean, I’ve always…” She looks up into Deanna’s eyes for help. “I don’t know what to say right now,” she whispers.

Deanna looks just as scared as Cas feels. “You could start with a yes or no.”

“Yes.” It falls from Cas’s lips softly and easily. “Please.”

The smile that splits Deanna’s face is stunning. “Really?”

Cas nods her head vigorously. “God yes. Yes. All the yes. Can I- can we-?” she doesn’t even try to finish the question, just leaps forward to press her lips to Deanna’s. Deanna’s arms lock around Cas’s waist and lift Cas to the perfect angle to deepen the kiss.

Cas feels like she’s falling but Deanna is holding her tight, grounding her, and it’s thrilling and she kind of wants to cry. 

Deanna pulls back and peppers kisses all around Cas’s face who is panting and now clutching to Deanna’s damp t-shirt. She laughs. “Best Galentine’s Day ever.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day now,” Cas reminds her breathily. 

Her smile is dopey. “Whatever.” She dives in for another kiss. “Come on.” She starts tugging on Cas’s hands and Cas follows without question into Deanna’s bedroom. 

It’s not the first time she’s slept in here but this time when they crawl under the comforter they’re a lot closer, legs tangled together and hands roaming freely as they continue to kiss and Cas hums because Deanna still tastes like orange juice and zinfandel.

“Do you think Leslie and Ann ever got up to this?” Cas asks in the dark, her head buzzing pleasantly and lips a little numb.

Deanna’s breath fans her cheek. “Most definitely. I wrote fanfiction about it in high school.”

“No you didn’t!”

“Did too! I’ll show you some time.”

Cas burrows closer until she can kiss Deanna’s throat. “I can’t wait.”

She feels Deanna hide a kiss in her hair and smiles.


End file.
